When September Ends (One Shot)
by CleopatrasDream
Summary: What starts out as a normal works night out, ends up turning Sophie's life upside down. Content rating: 18


Sophie had been off work all week on holiday. She hadn't travelled anywhere, but she hardly ever took time off work, and not wanting her to end up running on empty, her boss told her to take a couple of weeks off. She'd had a pretty lazy first week off, other than chasing up her solicitor, trying to get the paperwork sorted for the flat she was buying, she'd tried, as instructed, to relax and do as little else as possible. It was now Friday and she still had another week off to look forward to, with the completion on her new flat hopefully happening at the end of it.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, she reached in and pulled it out to check her messages. She smiled to herself when she saw a message from one of her best friends Carrie.

**_Hey lovely, u still coming out tonight? XxCxX_**

It was a works night out, doubling as farewell drinks for two of the girls in the Company who were going travelling in a couple of weeks. She hit reply and typed her message in response.

**_Hey :) Definitely! Where and what time is everyone meeting? Xx_**

It was only a matter of moments later that she received a reply.

**_Glad to hear it. 6pm at Bar Geneva :) XxCxX_**

Bar Geneva wasn't one of Sophie's favourite places to go for drinks, but she couldn't complain if she was going to be getting some free drinks from the company.

**_Sounds good. See you there! Xx_**

A few hours later and Sophie had got ready and arrived at Bar Geneva where she got a seat at the same table at Carrie and a couple of the other girls from the office that she spoke to regularly. There were still a few people that hadn't arrived, including Sian and Debbie, the two girls that were going travelling. A few minutes later, a group of girls entered the bar, including Sian and Debbie and they made their way over to the table to say hi to everyone.

A while later and they were all sat at the table talking and eating, having decided it probably sensible to get something to line their stomachs. Hearing Sian laugh as she spoke, Sophie looked up and couldn't help but smile. There was something about the Blonde's smile that lit up her whole face. Sophie hadn't really spent much time with her, they didn't even work in the same department, but there was something about her that seemed to draw you in.

''Ha! Keira, remember those photos from that barbeque at yours a few weeks back? I'm still trying to perfect that expression we were trying to pull.'' Sian spoke to a dark haired girl sitting on the opposite side of the table. Sophie knew her as well, but again only from around the office. She'd never really made an effort to strike up a conversation with her, always getting the feeling that the girl didn't really like her.

''I think I have them on my phone somewhere. Awesome they were. Here, let me find them.'' She turned her attention to her phone and Sophie suddenly remembered something making her smile.

''I have a funny picture of you.'' she said to Sian as the Blonde turned to look at her.

''You have a picture of me? When from?''

''Remember that festival everyone went to a few months back and then we all went clubbing afterwards?'' The Blonde nodded in response. ''It's on my phone, hang on.'' Sophie quickly scrolled through her photos and found the one she was looking for, a photo of Sian and Carrie in a club pulling funny pouts. ''Here.'' she handed it over to Sian who studied it for a few seconds before laughing.

''That's actually pretty amazing.'' she said, making Sophie grin at how the Blonde was complimenting herself. ''Hey Keira, look at this one.'' Sian showed the photo to the dark haired girl who gave a small laugh in return. ''Can you send it to me?''

''Sure.'' Sophie thought it quicker and easier to Bluetooth it between the phones, and after a few seconds her phone found 'Sian's iphone'. However, before she had a chance to send the picture properly, Carrie called her over to the bar, as Sian turned back to talk to her friends.

A couple of hours later, a group of them had moved on from Bar Geneva and headed on to a couple of other places. As they left one of the pubs, Sophie chatted with Sian and a couple of the other girls they were with and as they walked up the street, Sian linked her arm through Sophie's. ''We never actually talk in work you know.'' Sophie stated as she looked to Sian.

''I know… well we say hi and stuff though.'' Sian frowned slightly, trying to think whether they'd ever actually properly talked.

''Well yeah… but I don't think we've ever had a proper conversation, except for last week.'' Sophie said, referring to a minute long chat they'd had when passing each other in the office the previous week. Sophie had always got the impression from Sian that she wasn't interested in talking or getting to know her, and sometimes felt awkward around her, but never really knew why. The Blonde had already worked in the office before Sophie started, and with all places, everyone already had their groups of friends they talked to regularly, went for lunch with, had nights out with each week, and Sophie didn't feel like she belonged in Sian's.

They laughed and joked together, talking about the new flat that Sophie was buying and With Sin saying that she should really be trying to do the same, rather than spending all her money on travelling. Sophie disagreed though, and told her it was amazing that she was doing something she really wanted to do, it was like a once in a lifetime opportunity and there's always time for the more serious stuff later on after the fun.

As they made their way to the next pub and the others lagged behind. ''You're pretty tall for a girl.'' Sian stated out of nowhere, making Sophie look at her with a smirk.

''Erm… thanks?'' she laughed as Sian grinned at her.

Feeling the alcohol hit her a bit more now that they were in the fresh air, Sophie suddenly wrapped her arm around the side of Sian's waist and lifted her up off the ground slightly so she was at the same height as her, making her squeal for a second before she placed her back down with a giggle.

''I love this girl!'' Sian laughed out to Debbie who was following behind them and laughed at the two girls as they walked ahead laughing together. As the others caught up a bit more, they all made their way to a nearby club.

When they got there, they walked straight up to the bar to order drinks. Wanting to try something different and seeing something on the drinks menu that sounded funny, Sophie ordered a cocktail that was served in a teapot and came with teacups to drink from rather than glasses. Giggling at Sophie's choice of drink, Sian helped her carry it over to the table the others had managed to find. Picking up the bright yellow teapot, Sian poured some of the liquid into one of the cups, taking the opportunity to strike a posh pose whilst doing it, before she passed it to Sophie who promptly took a sip, a second later scrunching up her nose. ''Urrrgghh… that's gross.''

''You just spent twenty quid on it, you gotta drink it Soph.'' Sophie glanced over at Sian, smiling at the use of the nickname.

''I'm not drinking that. You can have it.'' Sian laughed and picked up the teapot, drinking from the spout rather than bothering to pour it into one of the cups. Sophie quickly took a photo on her phone, as Sian caught her doing so and pulled a few more crazy poses for her before others wanted to do the same.

An hour or so later, they were moving on again and they all made their way to another club. Sophie paid Sian and Debbie's entry as well as her own before they walked through the doors and over to the bar, before Sophie felt a hold on her arm and turned to see Sarah, a young redhead, who used to work at her office.

''Hey.'' Sarah smiled.

''Hey Sarah.'' Sophie replied with a smile in return. ''How's it going?''

''Good thanks.''

Sarah had worked at the same office as Sophie, up until a few months earlier when she'd left for a new job. They'd stayed in touch through text messages now and then, but hadn't seen each other since she'd left. Sophie however, had made sure to remember Sarah's 18th birthday which had been just a week earlier, and had bought her a present which she'd had delivered to her at work. She'd wanted to get something special for the younger girl who had seemed to have had a tough time lately, and wanted to cheer her up, so she'd chosen to name a star after her, but didn't know whether the gift idea had been appreciated.

''Good.'' Sophie smiled, as she felt a tug on her other arm and turned her head to see Sian asking her to follow her to the bar. ''Anyway, I better get over there.'' she told Sarah who smiled in response. ''See you in a bit yeah?'' Sarah nodded and smiled again, as Sophie made her way over to the bar where Sian and Debbie were waiting. They ordered their drinks and made their way straight on to the dance floor, the others from their work eventually joining them.

As the music played loudly and a few more drinks flowed, they all had fun showing off some crazy dance moves and laughing at each other. As a popular song came on, more people crowded on to the dance floor and forced bodies closer together. Sophie placed her free hand on Sian's waist as they continued to dance across from each other and both smiled at the other.

Sophie leaned in and hugged Sian as they danced against one another. ''You're awesome.'' Sian spoke into her ear making Sophie laugh lightly. She pulled back and looked at the Blonde in front of her, giving her a cheeky smile.

''Another drink?'' she asked, and the Blonde nodded before gesturing for Sophie to walk in front of her towards the bar.

Sophie ordered them both a drink, before she spotted Sarah again. ''Hey.'' She smiled at her, getting a smile in return as the redhead stepped closer, along with a lad next to her.

''Hey.'' The small redhead answered with a smile and Sophie glanced in the direction of the dark haired lad next to her. ''Oh, this is my best mate Rob.'' she said gesturing to him.

''Nice to meet you.'' Sophie smiled, getting a nod in return.

''So, did you have a good birthday?''

''Yeah, it was really good thanks. I can't believe you bought me a star.''

''That's cos' I'm awesome.'' Sophie stated with a smirk, using Sian's earlier description of her, causing the redhead to giggle.

''Yes you are.'' Sarah stated with a laugh.

''Can I get you two a drink?'' Sophie asked both Sarah and Rob.

''We've just got one actually, but thanks.''

''Okay then, in that case shots it is!'' Sophie stated with a grin as she ordered a round of sambuca for herself, Sarah, Rob and Sian.

After the shot of sambuca had been drunk, Sophie turned back to the board behind the bar and studied where it listed the special shots that were on offer. Seeing the name of one that amused her, she quickly ordered a couple. Shots in hand, she turned back to Sarah and Rob. ''Belated birthday shot for you.'' She smirked as Sarah looked at her narrowing her eyes playfully.

''What is it?'' Sarah asked as she eyed up the greeny brown liquid suspiciously.

''Squashed frog. Now get ready.'' Sophie stated as she pushed the shots into their hands and counted down.

''3… 2… 1…'' Both downed them at the same time as Sarah grimaced at the taste of the selection this time, making Sophie chuckle lightly, as she wrapped her arm around the young redhead's shoulder. ''Well done. I actually hate those ones.'' She laughed as Sarah punched her lightly on the arm.

''Urgh, that's it, I hate you!''

''You love me really.'' Sophie said as she kissed the top of the younger girl's head in a playful gesture.

A moment later, Sophie felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see the bright eyes of Sian looking back at her.

''What's up?'' she asked cheerily. She really was having a good night, considering she'd started off the evening thinking it might be boring. She felt Sian entwine their hands as she nodded her head sideways in the direction of the stairs as she tugged the Brunette along with her.

''Come with me while I have a cigarette?'' Sophie nodded and turned back to Sarah.

''Back in a minute.'' she called over the music, before she followed Sian who led her through the crowd. The Blonde stopped just through the doorway next to the bar and turned slightly as she leaned in and spoke into Sophie's ear.

''Do you like girls?'' She asked out of nowhere, as Sophie felt a slight panic run through her at the unexpected question. She thought for a second about what Sian had asked her, and she opened her mouth as she decided to answer truthfully with what was going on in her mind at that very moment. However, the answer that came out was not what Sophie was even expecting to hear from herself.

''No… but I think I like you though.'' She was expecting the Blonde to laugh, or maybe give her a strange look or maybe get freaked out, because honestly at that moment, Sophie had freaked herself out with what she seemed to have admitted.

Instead, Sian looked at Sophie for a few seconds longer, before she grabbed her hand again, entwining their fingers.

''Come on.'' She led her up the stairs of the club, past the smoking area as Sophie frowned to herself wondering where she was taking her if not in there. She didn't have to wait very long to find out though as they ascended the last set of stairs and she was led into the ladies toilets which appeared to be empty, and into one of the cubicles. Sian let go of her hand and Sophie slid the lock of the door across and turned around to see the Blonde leaning against the side of the cubicle looking at her. Neither of them said a word, but something in Sian's eyes seemed to speak volumes to Sophie.

Whilst she had a tiny bit of an idea why, she still questioned in her head why Sian had brought her into the toilets, why she'd asked her the question she did, and what she expected Sophie to do now. She felt nervous at the situation that she currently found herself in, and maybe it was the alcohol in her system, or maybe it was just sudden boldness on her part, but Sophie suddenly felt a need, a want for the girl in front of her, and she walked over closer to Sian and leaned in and pressed her lips to the Blonde's, immediately noticing how soft they were.

It only lasted a second before she pulled back to check that she hadn't made a huge mistake, but before she had a chance to even study Sian's face to see her expression, the Blonde had brought their lips back together, her hands holding on to the Brunette's waist as Sophie's hands wrapped around the smaller body in front of her and their lips moved together.

Sophie parted her lips slightly and felt butterflies erupt in her stomach as she felt Sian do the same, allowing their tongues to meet. Her grip tightened on the Blonde's waist and she pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed together, her fingers holding on to the material of Sian's shirt. Her mind went blank of any thoughts, other than those of the beautiful girl she was currently kissing, as she allowed herself to be swept up in the moment, enjoying the softness of Sian's lips against her own. To Sophie, it felt like what she considered to be a small piece of heaven and the feeling of being so close to Sian was strangely comforting.

Because Sian was a smoker, Sophie had expected to notice the taste of cigarettes from her, but instead she tasted sweet with the slightest hint of alcohol and it made Sophie's head spin. She felt Sian hum lightly and the small vibration made Sophie's heart leap as she kissed the Blonde harder and held her even closer, so there was no space between them.

After what could have been minutes or even hours, Sian broke the kiss and Sophie immediately buried her face into the Blonde's neck, her breathing heavy, as she took in the scent of her sweet skin. She held her tight, not wanting to let go just yet. She didn't know why, but as good and as right as it had felt kissing the Blonde, the sudden silence that surrounded them now, scared Sophie.

After a few seconds longer, Sian lightly pushed against Sophie's waist making her remove her face from where she still rested against Sian's neck, as she stepped back. She focused on the Blonde's face as she watched her step away from the side of the cubicle and towards the door before she turned around again to face her, her hands raised to the side of her head as she pressed against her temples.

''Ermm, okay… okay… I need to think about this…''

''Are you okay?'' Sophie asked, immediately thinking she'd asked a stupid question.

''I just need to think… I mean, I go away in three weeks.''

''I know.'' Sophie replied, feeling her stomach drop and a feeling of sadness rush through her at the realisation that what the Blonde said was true. She was going away in three weeks, and not only that, she was going to a completely different continent, for six months. She looked into the Blonde's eyes for a moment, before Sian looked away to the side. She went to turn to open the door, but Sophie quickly spoke.

''Wait… I'm sorry.'' Sophie could feel tears forcing their way to the front of her eyes as Sian turned back around and looked at her.

''It's okay, I just need to think.'' she repeated. She gently brushed her thumb underneath the Brunette's eyes, wiping away a few escaping tears, as Sophie nodded as she sniffed back anymore that were thinking of making an appearance.

''Okay.''

''Come on.'' Sian reached down and took Sophie's hand in her own, before she unlocked the door and led her back out into the club. She led them down the stairs and past the bar towards the door of the club.

''Where we going?'' Sophie asked.

''I need to go home. We can share a taxi though.'' Given that it was a chilly night, Sophie would usually be grateful that there was a row of taxis available right outside. Tonight however, she was disappointed as she wanted to be able to spend more time with Sian and maybe get the opportunity to talk about what had just happened.

They sat in the taxi in silence, holding hands until they pulled up outside Sophie's house. ''Come inside, please… just to talk.'' Sophie pleaded, knowing her voice was laced with a hint of desperation at that point. She didn't want to finish the night like this.

''I can't, I'm really tired. Honestly, I need to go home. I just need to think about everything''

''Okay.'' Sophie answered, still not wanting to leave the Blonde's company. ''Well, will you message me or something?'' she asked, at that moment suddenly realising that she the Blonde didn't have her number and she didn't have the Blonde's.

''Yeah, I'll Facebook message you tomorrow, I promise.'' Sian told her as she squeezed Sophie's hand.

''Okay.'' Sian released Sophie hand, before the Brunette stepped out of the taxi and made her way to her front door as the taxi pulled away and drove down the street. She made her way into the house and up to her bedroom, her mind still running through the events of the night as she changed and climbed into bed.

She'd get to talk to Sian about it tomorrow, tell her how she felt and find out how the Blonde felt in return. But for now she could go to sleep and look forward to tomorrow arriving when Sian would send her a message. She'd said she would… she'd promised.

The next day passed by and Sophie hadn't heard anything from Sian. She thought about sending her a message first, but she didn't want to push her. The Blonde was most likely just a little scared about what had happened, just like she was. She decided it best to give her a little more time, just wait a little longer.

Throughout that night Sophie's mind had been on nothing by the Blonde. She'd dreamt about her eyes, her lips, her skin. The same scenario playing out in her head more than once, during the many hours the darkness offered.

As the light of the next morning crept through the blinds of her bedroom, Sophie stretched out in bed and reached for her phone, automatically checking for any messages at all. Still nothing… not one message had been received. She felt her heart sink a little, but at the same time she plunked up what courage she could and she went into her Facebook and typed a short and simple message.

**From Sophie**

**You don't hate me now do you?**

As she pressed send, she suddenly questioned whether or not she should have sent it. What if she got a response she didn't want, or even worse, what if she got no response at all. Shaking her head, she decided that anything was better than waiting around for Sian to make the first move to talk about what had happened. At least this way, she'd know one way or the other.

It was about twenty minutes later that her phone buzzed and she quickly opened the message.

**From Sian**

**Course not. It takes two to tango and we were both wasted anyway. It was all a bit mad really.**

She didn't know what she expected, but that definitely hadn't been what she had hoped for. She was relieved that she had got a reply and that Sian had said she didn't hate her, even though she knew she really didn't have any reason to, but the fact that she had then blamed it purely on the alcohol… she felt her stomach churn. She knew where this was going, she knew that the Blonde was going to try and pretend it didn't happen, but Sophie didn't think she could do the same. She didn't know her that well, but she knew she now felt something and she didn't want to lose it. She didn't think for longer than a few seconds more before she typed back what was in her mind.

**From Sophie**

**I know, but I don't regret it and that scares the **** outta me.'' I really need to lay off the sambuca!**

She placed her phone down and headed to the shower. She never opened up much to anybody, so admitting to the Blonde that she didn't regret what had happened between them, was a huge thing to Sophie.

Throughout the day she was glued to her phone, checking every few minutes to see if she had received a reply from Sian. Nothing had still been received by the evening and she considered sending another, but decided against it, instead agreeing to go out with Chesney for a drive, thinking that maybe it would do her good, clear her head and maybe she'd realise she was making a bigger deal out of all this than was necessary.

A few hours later and her mind was still the same as earlier in the day. She'd told herself all day that what she was feeling was just because what happened was something new, something that felt a bit wrong and therefore, made it more exciting to her. But deep down, no matter how many times she repeated that to herself, she knew what she was feeling was something entirely different than what she'd ever felt before… she just hoped that she got to speak to Sian again before she went away.

**5 months later**

Sophie pulled into the car park at work and gathered her stuff together before making her way into the building. ''Morning!'' She called towards Lucy, who was sat behind the front desk, as she walked past and towards the elevator.

''Hey Sophie, you alright?'' Lucy was always friendly, and she and Sophie had become good friends over the last few months.

''Yeah, thanks. How about you? Did you have a good weekend?'' The Brunette asked the slightly older woman, as she pressed the button for the elevator.

''Yeah, it was good thanks. Had a pretty wild night on Saturday, got up to all sorts.'' Sophie laughed, knowing that it was more than likely true. Lucy may have been a few years older than Sophie, but she certainly didn't party any less. ''Let me know if you're free for lunch today.''

''Will do… I think I may have a meeting in my calendar, but I'll give you a shout shortly.'' She replied with a smile, as she stepped into the elevator and pressed for her floor.

As she sat at her desk and logged into her emails, a smile spread across her face when she seen an email already waiting in her inbox for her, from the one person that always made her smile.

**_From Carrie_**

**_Morning :-)_**

**_Had a great time last Friday. Almost made it worth feeling like I was dying most of Saturday._**

**_Up for it again this weekend? I'll make it worth your while ;) Xx_**

Carrie was definitely one of a kind. Over the last six months, Sophie and Carrie had spent a lot of time together. They'd gone out nearly every weekend and went to lunch together most days and if Carrie didn't have a boyfriend, people would have quite easily assumed they were a couple.

**_From Sophie_**

**_Haha, it's was a brilliant nite and I'm glad you had a good time. Thankfully I didn't feel too bad, some of us can actually handle our drink! :P_**

**_Yeah, this weekend sounds good. We can have a few drinks at mine before we head out. Xx_**

The completion of Sophie's flat had gone through a few months back and she was now living in her own place. Since she'd moved in, it had also become like Carrie's second home, going round in the evenings and staying there a lot of weekends after nights out. One thing that surprised Sophie about her relationship with Carrie was that the younger girl's regular presence never annoyed her like others would and she always felt more relaxed when in her company. She made her laugh every time they were together, and Sophie noticed she always seemed to have a smile on her face when she spent time with Carrie.

Their friendship was a very close one, and there had been occasions where on nights out when it had crossed that line once or twice, but it had been nothing more than a drunken snog here or there. Sophie had considered what it had meant, but ultimately, had decided that it was nothing more than the alcohol and two friends having a laugh. Each time it had happened, nothing was ever mentioned the next time they seen each other when sober, but there had always been a flirty side to their friendship, that Sophie knew she'd miss if it wasn't there.

Since the night out in September, Sophie had thought about what had happened between her and Sian more than she wanted to. There had been an occasion during the first month after it had happened, that Sophie had been on a night out and while on the dancefloor with a guy, saw someone that reminded her so much of Sian that she was sure her heart nearly leapt into her throat. For the rest of the night she couldn't think of anything else and any lad that approached her was either ignored or told she wasn't interested.

When she'd got home that night, the alcohol in her system gave her the courage to send a message to the Blonde, even though she was in a different country. She told her that what had happened between them had messed up her mind, and she asked her to do something for her… she asked that Sian tell her that she didn't like her in that way. She didn't mean it though. She knew she didn't. She wanted the Blonde to tell her the complete opposite, but a few days later when she finally got a response, Sian had done as she was asked. She told Sophie she was sorry for messing with her mind, and she said that she was definitely into blokes. Sophie's had sank as she read it, but at least she had an answer, even if it had been one that she didn't want.

Even for months after that, it still played over in her mind though, until finally when the New Year arrived, she told herself that enough was enough and she had to get on with things and let herself forget what had happened with Sian, it was never going to happen. It had even been confirmed by the Blonde, and all Sophie was doing was denying herself the chance of being happy with someone that actually wanted to be with her. So the past few weeks she'd been focusing on being more positive about meeting people and giving them a chance, just like she would have done before September.

After a long morning in work, Sophie had arranged to go to lunch with Lucy and Carrie had invited herself. They headed to a nearby pub and sat at a large corner table that was brightly lit next to a window, and that gave them a good view of the entire pub. Usually Sophie would have suggested that they take a smaller table for only the three of them, but given that the pub wasn't that busy, she didn't bother.

Starting up a conversation, Lucy and Carrie began discussing their weekends, the odd giggle coming from them. Sophie's mind was elsewhere though, she been busy lately with work and she had loads to finish. As she sat wondering how she was ever going to finish everything on her desk by the deadlines she'd been given, she was snapped from her thoughts as she heard Lucy's voice calling a name that made Sophie's stomach flip.

She glanced in the direction of the pub door seeing a group of people from work walk in, along with a few others, and she instantly clocked eyes on the one person who five months ago she would have given anything to be in the same room as, but now she instantly looked for an escape route. The Blonde's eyes met Sophie's, and the Brunette shuffled in her seat as the group walked closer to the very table she was sat at.

''Hey guys!'' Lucy sang out cheerily as they approached. ''How was the travelling? You must have loads of stories. Shit about you having to come back early though.''

''Yeah, it's rubbish that you got robbed... but at least you get to us all of us again right.'' Carrie said light-heartedly. Sophie's head snapped in the dark haired girl's direction as she spoke, seeing her looking a little sheepish as soon as she noticed the Brunette's gaze on her. She knew, Carrie had known that Sian and Debbie were coming back early, and from the sounds of things, she most likely knew they'd be showing up at this very pub today. Carrie was the only person that Sophie had told about what had happen between her and Sian, and it had only been a few mumbled drunken words about not being able to get it out of her mind.

In that moment though, Sophie was more concerned over the first thing that Carrie had said. Sian and Debbie had been robbed while they were away. She instantly felt concerned, and worried that somebody may have hurt Sian.

''Did they hurt you?'' she asked quietly, looking at the Blonde whose eyes burned into her. She shook her head and gave a small smile.

''No, we weren't there when it happened, they robbed our chalet when we were out one night.'' Sophie let out a relieved breath, which didn't do unnoticed by the Blonde who got a warm feeling from the fact that the Brunette cared. As the group took their seats around the table, Sian sat beside Sophie, who felt her heartbeat speed up with the Blonde being so close to her.

As the group ordered their food and got into conversations, Sian leaned in towards Sophie and spoke quietly.

''Can we talk?'' Sophie turned to look at the beautiful girl beside her, wanting nothing more than to talk about everything with her, but not wanting to be told again that she's not what the Blonde wanted.

''What about?''

''You know what about Sophie, please?'' Sian asked as her eyes burned into Sophie.

Sophie glanced down to the Blonde's lips, the lips that she'd had hers on 5 months ago and felt amazing. She wasn't going to be able to stand being around Sian on a regular basis and not be able to tell her how beautiful she was or act like she didn't want to just grab on to her and kiss her with everything she had and never stop.

''Sorry, I just gotta…'' Sophie pushed her seat back and stood up from the table, as she picked up her bag.

''Where you going Soph?'' Carrie asked. ''The food will be here soon.''

''Yeah, I just… I'm not feeling too great. Just gonna catch some fresh air.'' She said as she pointed in the direction of the door that led to the courtyard.

Sian watched the Brunette walk away and out through the door, before she caught Carrie watching her. The dark haired girl gave her a sympathetic smile, having seen Sophie's reaction when Sian had taken a seat next to her and then their short exchange of words.

She mouthed ''Go'' as she tilted her head in the direction Sophie had gone, and received a small smile from the Blonde before she made a move to go after her.

As she walked into the courtyard, she straight away noticed the Brunette sat on one of the benches and made her way over slowly.

''Soph…'' The older girl let out a sigh at the sound of her name. She turned around to face the Blonde as she approached her. ''I really have to talk to you.'' Sophie didn't say anything else, but instead waited to hear what the Blonde had to say.

''What happened… It shouldn't have.''

''I think you've made that clear already.'' Sophie stood up from the bench and moved to walk around Sian, but the younger Blonde haired girl quickly took a step to the side trying to block her and keep her from leaving.

''No! Wait… will you just… let me say this okay?''

''I'm really not in the mood for this Sian.''

''Please!'' The Blonde pleaded, and looking into her eyes, Sophie just couldn't bring herself to walk away. She let out a sigh and gestured with her hand for the other girl to continue.

''It shouldn't have happened like it did. We shouldn't have left things like we did.''

''_We _didn't leave things like anything Sian. _You _left and went to a whole other country, and I get it, I do, it's not like there was any reason for you to stay, but you didn't even talk to me about what happened. You left me wondering… that's why I sent you that message when you were away, I had to know for myself. I just needed to have you tell me for definite that what I thought I-'' Sophie stopped and left out a sigh as she shook her head. ''You know what, it doesn't even matter now anyway, so can we please just leave it?''

''I don't want to leave it… please, tell me what you were going to say… please Soph.''

''I… I just needed you to tell me what I thought I felt that night was wrong, that it was a mistake. I thought if you did, then I could forget it ever happened.''

''What did you think you felt?'' Sophie looked up into Sian's eyes that were fixated on the Brunette, almost pleading for an answer.

''I felt like it was right… when I kissed you… it felt like it was the most natural thing I'd ever done, and it felt amazing.''

''Sophie…'' Sian took a step closer to the slightly older girl, who took a step back from her.

''It's fine, I'm over it.'' Sian felt her heart drop at Sophie's words.

''You're over it?'' she asked getting a small nod from Sophie. ''So… you don't have feelings for me?''

''Why are you asking this Sian? What difference does it make now anyway? You made it quite clear in your message that it was a crazy mistake and it shouldn't have happened. You don't like me like that, and it's okay!''

''I never said that.'' Sian said quietly.

''Never said what?'' the Brunette asked as she started to get irritated with the conversation. She really didn't want to start an argument with the Blonde, and she really didn't want to drag up old news.

''I never said I didn't like you.''

''Look it's fine okay, honestly I-'' Sophie suddenly stopped, having realised what Sian had just said. ''What?''

''I never said I didn't like you. I just… I was going away Sophie, for six months, what was I meant to do?''

''I dunno, maybe not ignore me?'' Sian let out a sigh. She knew the way she'd handled things wasn't the best, but she'd hoped that Sophie would understand her side of things and at least give her the chance to explain how she was feeling.

''I didn't mean to do that okay.'' Sophie rolled her eyes, not really wanting to hear any more excuses. ''Soph, please just listen yeah?'' Sophie studied the Blonde's face and couldn't help but actually want to hear what Sian could possibly say to make things better. Sian stepped towards Sophie again and this time the older girl didn't move away. ''What you said you felt that night… I felt it too.''

Sophie was pretty sure that even if she could have thought of something to say right at that moment, that it wouldn't have even come out if she'd opened her mouth to talk, so she willingly stayed quiet and let the Blonde continue.

''I was just afraid Sophie… of how you made me feel. I'd never thought about girls before… and I dunno why, but I started thinking about you and then that night, I just… I wanted to kiss you. I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear, I would never want that. I just freaked out and I thought that if I pretended it didn't happen then my feelings would just go away… but they didn't… and they still haven't.''

Sophie stood stunned, not sure she actually just heard right. What Sian had just said to her was what she had wanted to hear for months, but now she'd finally got to a stage where she didn't need to hear it anymore… or at least she'd though she had. She didn't want to admit it, but the moment she'd set her eyes on the Blonde again, as she walked into the pub, every feeling she'd felt that night in September, and every day since, had come flooding back and all she could really think of doing was grabbing her and kissing her and getting back that feeling that she'd craved since she'd experienced it months ago.

''What does this mean Sian?'' Sophie was finally the one that took a step closer to the Blonde.

''It means I like you.'' Sian answered with a small frown, thinking that she'd made that pretty obvious.

''Yeah, I kinda got that bit.'' Sophie smirked, as Sian blushed. ''I mean…'' She reached out and took Sian's hand in her own, as she tugged her a little closer. ''What do you want to happen now?'' Sian stared right into Sophie's eyes, and she couldn't help but notice the darkness of their blue. She'd thought about Sophie's eyes every day that she'd been away, but she could never quite imagine the proper blue, and she wished every day that she could have been looking into them for real. Now that she was, she didn't want to look away.

''I wanna try… us, being together. I mean, if you want that aswell.'' Sophie grinned as she processed what Sian had just said and she nodded, as the Blonde smiled back and bit her bottom lip nervously.

''Yeah, I want us too.'' She reached up with her free hand and tucked a piece of hair behind Sian's ear, and allowed her fingertips to gently glide along her jawline. ''You look beautiful by the way.''

''Thank you.'' Sian felt herself blush again. ''So do you.'' she said as she leaned in a little closer to Sophie so there was barely a few centimetres between them. Taking their current position as a positive sign, Sophie rested both her hands on Sian's waist and leaned in further, not taking her eyes from the Blonde's face, at the same time pulling her even closer again so their bodies were touching.

Sian's hands found the back of Sophie's neck and she tugged her towards her.

''This is what you want yeah?'' Sophie whispered. She didn't want to go through the last few months all over again. She wanted to be sure that Sian wasn't going to regret it and run away again.

''Just kiss me already Soph.'' With that she pulled her in and crashed their lips together. Sophie was startled at first, but as soon as she realised what had happened, she kissed Sian back, knowing immediately that this is what she wanted. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, and just as it had done on the night in September, her heart pounded as she held tight to the girl in her arms. Their lips moved together perfectly and as Sian parted her lips slightly, Sophie followed her actions and let her tongue meet the Blonde's. Sian let out a small hum of appreciation and Sophie remembered she had done the same the first time they had kissed.

Pulling back, Sophie rested their foreheads together. Both of them felt the other girl's breath against her lips, and Sophie couldn't help but grin as she stroked her hands over the Blonde's sides and felt the younger girl shiver slightly. ''That was definitely worth waiting five months.''

Sian smiled, but then a thought came to her and as much as she almost didn't want to know the answer, she couldn't stop herself from asking the question. ''Did you?'' she asked in a whisper.

''Did I what?'' Sophie breathed out, still caught up in the moment and not really paying attention.

''Wait… til now.'' Sophie pulled back to look at Sian with a small frown. Was she really asking that? The Blonde had left the country and not contacted her for the past five months except for the response telling her she liked blokes, and now she wanted to know if the Brunette had just hung around and waited?

''Sian…'' Sophie let out a sigh and reached for the Blonde's hands, linking their fingers and keeping her close. ''You were gone for five months… I thought you didn't want anything to do with me...''

''Is there someone else?'' Sian asked quietly, wanting even less to hear the answer to this question.

''What? No… course not, I wouldn't have just kissed you if there was.'' Sian let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and she felt Sophie squeeze her hand lightly. ''But there has been. I mean I've been with people… since you left… I mean, I've kissed them.'' Sian felt her stomach churn at the thought of the Brunette kissing someone else. ''But I don't want to be kissing anyone else… just you.'' Sophie gave Sian a small smile that was returned, but then the Blonde spoke again.

''Did you sleep with any of them?'' Sophie raised her eyebrows at the question. She wasn't sure she wanted to have this conversation with Sian at all. But she knew that she wanted to be with her, she wanted them to be together, and figured it was best to start with no lies.

''One… and it was only the one time… I just… needed someone.'' Sian nodded and looked towards her feet.

''Do I know them?''

''Does it matter?'' Sophie asked and got a small shake of the head from Sian.

''Good. So, what about you?'' Sian looked back up to the girl in front of her. ''When you were away, did you meet anyone?''

''No one special… and I didn't, you know… I couldn't.'' She reached up and moved a piece of Sophie's hair back at the side of her face, automatically feeling Sophie's free hand finding her waist. ''I kept thinking about you, every day nearly, and all I wanted to be able to do, was look into your eyes and tell you how I feel about you.'' She rested her hand against Sophie's neck and played with her hair at the back, making the Brunette's skin tingle.

''And how's that?'' The Brunette asked, trying not to close her eyes at the Blonde's touch, wanting to push her to open up more.

''That I think I'm falling for you.'' She spoke quietly but confidently, and Sophie heard, making a massive smile spread across her face. As she looked into the younger girl's eyes, Sophie seen sincerity and for a few seconds, she got lost in the bright blue pools looking back at her.

''Well, I'm ready to catch you.'' She blushed as soon as she'd said it, she knew it sounded corny but it was true. ''I know its cheesy bu-''

''No… it's sweet.'' Sian smiled and pulled on the back of Sophie's neck, to bring her closer. ''Now can you be kissing me again already please?'' Sophie grinned at the Blonde's request, and closed the gap between them, pushing their lips together feeling the Blonde smile. They stood kissing for a few minutes, before the sound of a couple of lads walking through into the courtyard to smoke, caused them to break apart.

In all honesty, Sophie had expected in that moment, for Sian to bolt. Instead, the Blonde held her hand even tighter and looked into her eyes with a glint that Sophie definitely liked the look of.

''So, did you ever get your new place?'' Sophie grinned at the Blonde's question. By the sounds of it, Sian was maybe looking for somewhere for them to be alone.

''Yeah, in October.''

''Well, fancy showing me then?'' Sian bit her bottom lip and had a small grin showing, which Sophie thought just made her look sexier. She nodded her head before she leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on Sian's lips before she pulled back.

''Come on then.'' She entwined their hands and pulled Sian behind her in the direction of the car park.

As Sophie unlocked the front door of her flat, her mind was in overdrive. She knew that the likelihood that Sian wanted Sophie to bring her to her flat just to check it out was small. She highly suspected that the real reason was most likely so that she could check Sophie out, maybe naked, maybe lying underneath her, or on top of her, either sounded good to the Brunette right now. She definitely wouldn't mind getting to check out the Blonde either, but she didn't want to rush things.

Her mind was suddenly shaken from her thoughts at the sound of Sian's voice behind her. ''You okay?'' Sophie turned on the spot and met the other girl's gaze.

''Yeah... just, lost in my thoughts I guess.''

''Good ones I hope.'' Sian answered, and noticed the small smirk that appeared on the Brunette's face. ''I'm gonna take that as bad ones, but it a good way.'' She grinned as she stepped closer to the older girl and wrapped her arms around her neck, as Sophie's hands found Sian's waist and pulled her in more.

''Then you'd be right.'' Sophie whispered huskily as she leaned in and crashed her lips against Sian's eagerly and immediately felt her respond. The second she kissed the Blonde again, any worries of rushing things disappeared and she walked backwards through the hallway, guiding Sian with her until she reached her bedroom door.

She reached behind her, refusing to break the kiss as she felt for the door handle, eventually opening the door and walking backwards in the direction of her bed, until the back of her legs hit it and she sat down, pulling Sian on top of her so she was straddling her lap, as their lips continued to move together.

She'd never been with a girl before and to be honest, while the thought of it kind of scared her, the thought of not being able to have Sian, scared her even more. Taking a chance, she moved her hands to the bottom of Sian top and lightly tugged it upwards. Getting the hint, Sian pulled away from the kiss and lifted her arms in the air allowing the top to be removed and thrown to the side.

Sophie let her eyes wander down the now almost naked torso in front of her and glided her hands over the smooth and extremely tanned skin. In Sophie's opinion, being away in the sun for the past few months had definitely gave the Blonde's skin a gorgeous golden glow that only made her even more attractive. Something caught her eye as she looked over Sian's stomach and she noticed that she had her bellybutton pierced with a small silver bar which had a star on the end of it.

She licked her lips to try to get back some of the moisture that seemed to have left them as she looked over the figure in front of her. She glanced back up, her eyes settling on the two perfect mounds, accentuated by the lacy black material which covered them. Sian reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, as she pulled it slowly down one arm and then the other, before dropping it on to the floor. Sophie's breath hitch as Sian's entire upper body was revealed and she looked up her face locking eyes.

''You okay with this?'' Sian asked with a hint of concern evident in her voice.

Sophie nodded. ''You're so beautiful.'' She spoke honestly, and she hoped the Blonde would see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice.

Sian immediately leaned in and connected their lips again, running her tongue between Sophie's parted lips, an action which was happily accepted, as the Brunette's hands journeyed round from the Blonde's back, gently cupping her breasts. After a moment, Sophie broke the kiss and trailed kisses along Sian's jaw, down her neck and collarbone, building up her courage on the way, before she reached her breasts. She slowly allowed her tongue to come into contact with one of the Blonde's nipples, running her tongue over it and instantly earning a gasp from the other girl, who ran her hands through the dark locks of hair in front of her, holding Sophie against her.

Hearing the noises the Blonde was making, turned Sophie on even more than she already was, more than she thought possible, and she could feel her underwear becoming damp. Cupping under the Blonde's bum, Sophie raised her up slightly and spun them around to gently lay Sian on the bed beneath her, before she leaned back and unbuttoned her own blouse, seeing the Blonde watching her.

She reached behind and removed her bra, the Blonde's eyes trailing over her body, before she sat up on the edge of the bed and placing her hands on the Brunette's hips, she pulled Sophie closer. Sophie couldn't help it, as her breath hitched as soon as the Blonde's lips made contact with her skin. She kissed over the Brunette's ribs, down over her stomach and along the edge of her work trousers, as she undid the button and pulled the zip down, before she slowly eased the item of clothing down Sophie's legs, pulling her underwear with them at the same time.

The cool air hit Sophie's centre, as the material left her body and she watched as Sian pushed herself back on the bed again removing her jeans and underwear and kicking them to the side, before waiting for the Brunette to join her. Sophie kneeled back on to the bed, crawling up and hovering over the younger girl again never breaking eye contact. She hesitated for a few seconds, taking a moment to really take in the Blonde's features, before she leaned down closer and pressed a soft kiss on her lips, before looking into her eyes.

''I missed you.'' she whispered. ''I know it sounds weird cos' I never had you bu-''

''Soph…'' Sian stopped her from going any further. ''Shut up, yeah? You had me from the first moment you kissed me.'' She leaned up slightly and placed a quick kiss on Sophie's lips before resting her head back on the pillow and met her eyes again. ''Now will you please just make love to me.''

Sophie's breath hitched, not sure if she'd heard the Blonde's words correctly. But as she looked back at her, she saw something she'd been wishing she could see for the past five months and she wasn't going to question it, there was no way she was going to ruin the moment.

''Definitely.'' she smiled as Sian's right hand tangled in Sophie's hair, pulling her into a kiss, her other hand finding her back and pulling her down so their bodies were pressed together. Instinctively, Sophie pushed her hips against the Blonde's causing their centres to rub together and the Blonde to let out a moan at the contact.

Reaching out and grabbing the covers, Sophie pulled them over them. Well, it _was _still winter and there was still a chill in the air, even if she was intending to create some major heat with the gorgeous Blonde underneath her. Trailing her hand down the younger girl's body, she ran her hand down her smooth thigh and bent it at the knee so it rested at her side, before she trailed her fingers up the inside.

She swept her fingers over her centre, feeling the Blonde shiver before she started to circle over her clit, feeling Sian raise her hips slightly at the contact. As she moved her fingers further down, she felt the wetness that had gathered and felt a sense of accomplishment that she'd made the Blonde like that, and knowing that she was in the same state herself.

''Tell me you want me.'' Sophie said as she looked down at the flustered Blonde underneath her, and slowly stroked back and forth over Sian's centre, coating themselves in the moisture that had pooled there. She ran her fingertips teasingly around her entrance, hearing the younger girl release a heavy breath.

''I… I want you.'' Sian croaked out, not fully finding her voice as she concentrated on the actions of Sophie's fingers.

Slowly, Sophie pushed two fingers into the Blonde, hearing her moan and feeling her clenching around her fingers as her body adjusted. Sophie had never felt anything like it, the feeling of the Blonde around her fingers felt incredible and only served to make her want to feel more, and made her own body crave to be touched in the same way.

''You feel amazing.'' she groaned into the Blonde's ear as she started up a slowly steady pace, wanting to be sure that she was doing it right, not having had to please a woman in this way before, she wanted to hear the Blonde moan her name so badly. She attached her lips to Sian's neck and sucked on her pulse point, feeling the Blonde's finger grip her hair tighter.

A few seconds later, she felt the Blonde's other hand move from her waist and slide between her legs, as her fingers found pushed through her folds. She couldn't control the moan that came from her, as the Blonde's fingers stroked over her centre, before going lower and two fingers entered her.

''Sian.'' she moaned as the Blonde started up a pace, brushing her thumb over the older girl's clit.

Sophie curled her fingers, feeling Sian arch her back as she released a loud groan. She couldn't believe that being with someone could feel this right. She'd obviously thought about what it would be like if she ever did get the chance to be with Sian like this, but this was beyond amazing.

As Sian's fingers continued to move inside her, Sophie struggled to keep her concentration on her own movements. She crashed their lips together again as she felt the tension starting to build inside herself, and she tried to convey just how much she wanted and cared for Sian, in that one kiss.

Breaking from the kiss, Sophie buried her face into Sian's neck as the Blonde curled her fingers. ''Uhhhh, that feels good…'' she groaned against her skin, as they both sped up their pace.

The room was filled with the sound of both girls panting, their ragged breaths fast as they worked hard to bring each other over the edge.

''Soph… umm… Babe.'' Sian moaned as Sophie pressed the palm of her hand against her clit and curled her fingers at the same time. She could feel the Blonde's body starting to clench around her digits and wanted to make sure when the orgasm hit her, it was unforgettable for the Blonde. Both girls rocked their bodies together, neither having been in this position with another girl before, but both having quickly found that it was a position they'd definitely be wanting to be in again.

Feeling her own body begin to tremble and knowing that she was close herself, Sophie rocked her hips faster against the Blonde's hand, at the same time quickening her own hands pace and earning more small whimpers from the girl beneath her. With a final curl of Sophie's fingers, Sian's body tensed and her orgasm hit hard as she let out a loud guttural moan and came against the Brunette's hand. Feeling the Blonde's juices cover her fingers, and hearing her moaning her name so huskily was all it took to make Sophie follow her moments later, hitting her climax, her body tightening around Sian's fingers as she moaned the Blonde's name loudly and she felt the heat pool between her legs.

Both girls slowed down their pace, allowing one another to fully ride out their highs. After a few moments, they withdrew their fingers and Sophie rolled over to lie next to Sian, one hand resting across her stomach, not wanting to lose all contact, as they both regained their breath.

''Wow…'' Sian breathed out after a few minutes of silence between them. Sophie grinned as she shuffled a little closer to the other girl and leaned in, pressing her lips gently against her temple.

''Yeah.'' she whispered as she stroked her fingers against the Blonde's stomach. ''Sian?''

''Hmm?'' The Blonde hummed in response to show she was listening.

''I love you.'' Sian's head turned quickly in Sophie's direction as she met her eyes, seeing nothing but truth, and she knew right then, that she'd never walk away again.

''I love you too.'' Rolling over, she pushed Sophie's shoulder so she was lying on her back, and hovered over her, watching as the Brunette smiled back at her, biting her bottom lip as she wrapped her arms around the Blonde's back holding her close. ''You don't have to go back to work do you?''

''I'm far too busy for work… I've got five months worth of catching up to do with a certain gorgeous Blonde.'' She grinned as she leaned up and connected their lips, earning a hum of appreciation from Sian.

It still seemed a little crazy to both of them, that up until that night back in September, they hadn't really known each other, but that over the past five months they'd both managed to grow feelings for each other, even without seeing each other.

Neither of them could know what the future was going to bring, and the thought of what other people were going to say when they found out about them, was a little scary. But one thing that both of them now knew, was that being together was definitely worth taking the risk.


End file.
